


Forever we can be

by scarletskies



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, dialogue exercise, otp prompts, shiritori, team sonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletskies/pseuds/scarletskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different pairings, different scenarios. A SixTONES drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First things first XD

Hi.

So welcome to my SixTONES drabbles collection. Most of these are based off prompts from various OTP Prompt blogs in Tumblr and I'll also be re-posting some of the things I wrote for the Shiritori challenge from Livejournal here. Ratings are currently at PG-13 but would go up as I add more. Even though I have preferred pairings in this group, I'll try the hardest to show other pairings love and feature them too, so watch out for that XD That'd be all, and I hope you have fun reading these :)


	2. Cherries - Hokuto/Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets Kabedon-ed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/128227836624/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-demonstrates-to).

“Hi gorgeous.” Hokuto’s hand slams against the wall and Jesse giggles at Hokuto’s word.  
  
“Yes Hokuto? Do you need anything?” Jesse asked, amused. Hokuto’s always got something good planned when he tries to kabedon someone.  
  
“That cherry stem trick.” Hokuto’s eyes glint mischievously as he leans a little closer. “Show me how to do it.”  
  
“Oh.” Jesse blinks. “But we don’t ha-“ Hokuto cuts him off by crashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. One of Jesse’s hands goes up to wrap around Hokuto’s hair while Hokuto’s hands drop to grip at his waist. Hokuto nips at Jesse’s bottom lip and Jesse opens up to him willingly, their tongues rubbing slickly against each other.  
  
They break apart for air and a low sound escapes Hokuto as he admires Jesse’s blushing face and kiss-swollen lips. “Let’s buy cherries before we go home.” He whispers silkily while nibbling at Jesse’s ear.  
  
“You think you’d learn it that quickly?” Jesse challenges and he shivers when Hokuto’s teeth graze his neck.  
  
“Then you’d have to show me till I do.” Jesse’s skin prickle with anticipation as Hokuto gazes at him with intense, dark eyes.  
  
“I’m down with that.” Jesse manages to answer before Hokuto pulls him in for another bruising kiss.

 


	3. Stuck - Yugo/Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo and Jesse are stuck in an elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly based from [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/128842690079/person-a-and-person-b-are-hanging-out-when-an#_=_)
> 
>  
> 
> .

“I told you the world’s ending when Taiga dyed his hair blond!” Jesse wails as he slumps in the corner of the elevator. Yugo just rolls his eyes at him as he sits down beside the younger man.  
  
“It’s not the end of the world Jesse,” Yugo says calmly. The news this morning warned about an incoming storm and possible electricity outage in the city later in the day so Yugo’s not exactly surprised. It just happened that they were on an elevator when the power got cut off so now they’re stuck. “Taiga’s back to brown now, idiot.” he sighs as he sees the scared look on Jesse’s face.  
  
“We have generators right? Why aren’t they working?” Jesse asks worriedly. Yugo’s about to ask him to wait a few more minutes when the elevator shakes a little. He yelps when Jesse hugs him suddenly.  “Yugo, we’re going to die!” he wails.  
  
Yugo closes his eyes and counts in his head to compose himself. He’s starting to worry too, but panicking with Jesse is not going to make things better. “It’ll be okay,” Yugo opens one eye when Jesse’s hold on him tightens. “Stay calm.” He says through gritted teeth.  
  
“Yugo, if we die here,” Jesse looks up warily at the elevator ceiling. “I just-“  
  
“Jesse, we’re not going to die here, okay?” Yugo rubs Jesse’s back to soothe him. “Don’t say things like that.” He offers him the most sincere smile he can.  
  
Jesse smiles back nervously. “I’m happy I met you guys.”  
  
“Jesse…” Yugo scratches his head. “We’re not go-“ Yugo struggles to keep himself upright when Jesse almost tackles him and kisses him on the lips. Jesse’s lips were really soft and warm and Yugo’s eyes flutter shut at how nice the kiss felt. The kiss only breaks when they hear a beeping sound and the elevator lights are now back. The first thing Yugo notices is how red Jesse is, and he grins. He’s the first to stand and he offers a hand to help Jesse back up.  
  
“Uhm, so…” Jesse fidgets as he steals glances at Yugo.  
  
“ Yeah.” Yugo mentally hits himself for being lame. “I get it.” He reaches for Jesse’s hand and squeezes it gently.  
  
“What happens next?” Jesse asks hopefully. “You accept my feelings?”  
  
“You didn’t even say anything!” Yugo exclaims but he’s smiling widely. “But maybe.”  
  
“Why maybe?” Jesse pouts. They both look at the door when the elevator finally stops at their floor.  
  
“I want a proper confession.” Yugo winks as he lets go of Jesse’s hand and steps out. “No kabedon, okay?”  
  
“Fine.” Jesse mutters as he follows Yugo out. He smiles to himself as he comes up with a plan and makes a mental note to get the other guys to help him with his grand confession. 


	4. Princess - Hokuto/Taiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto buys some clothes for Taiga to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt from OTPprompts blog. I cannot find the actual prompts but it's a mixture of crossdressing and person A having their breath taken away by how beautiful person B is. ^^
> 
> Also, I promised myself I wouldn't write these two anymore XD but a picture of them holding hands (during gamuhara?) pops up into my feed and I'm back to writing them ;_____; like guys, please stop, I have other pairings to write XD stop stealing their plots XD

“What’s this?” Taiga eyes the huge paper bag suspiciously before slowly taking it off Hokuto’s hands. His eyes narrow at the younger man but Hokuto just stands still with a huge grin on his face. Taiga opens the bag and immediately closes it when he sees a flash of pink. He huffs before shoving the bag back to Hokuto’s arms.  
  
“You haven’t even seen it yet!” Hokuto protests as he tries to make Taiga take the bag again.  
  
“No.” Taiga crosses his arms and pouts. “Hell fucking no.” he says firmly.  
  
 “Come on Taiga,” Hokuto tugs at Taiga’s arm. “It’d look cute on you, I promise.” Hokuto tugs a little harder and Taiga gives in a little, letting Hokuto reel him in closer so they’re almost in a hug. Hokuto purposely makes his eyes a little bigger and pleads for Taiga to at least take a look at the clothes he bought.  
  
It takes some small promises and sweet kisses before Taiga finally sighs, defeated, and take the bag back again. “You’re lucky my parents aren’t around.” He grumbles affectionately before removing Hokuto’s arms around him. “Don’t come up unless I tell you to.” He warns Hokuto sternly before going up to his room.  
  
Taiga hates to admit it, but Hokuto did a pretty decent job with the clothes. He expected something frilly, floral and lacey so he’s pleasantly surprised to find an oversized red sweater with a light brown stripe in the middle instead. There’s still that dark pink mini skirt and thigh-high socks but Taiga supposes he can bear with that. He puts on a thin shirt first followed by the skirt before he throws the sweater over his head. He checks his reflection in the mirror, satisfied that he doesn’t look as girly as he thought he would. He runs a hand down his sweater, liking the softness of the fabric and how comfortable he is in it and how he can probably still wear it after the whole thing is over.  
  
Midway adjusting his dark brown wig, Taiga’s phone buzzes and he rolls his eyes when he sees the caller. Didn’t Hokuto know girls take a long time to get ready?  
  
“Taiga?” Hokuto carefully steps inside and closes Taiga’s door. “We’re not going to get much-Wow!” Hokuto’s heart skips a beat as he exclaims in awe when he turns and find Taiga adjusting his beanie in the mirror. “You look adorable.” Hokuto grins as he admires Taiga’s look. The colors he chose work well with Taiga’s complexion and the small bit of exposed skin between the skirt and the socks are rather sexy but still mixes well with the outfit’s cool-cute vibe.  
  
“You think this is okay?” Taiga tries to smoothen out his dark brown curls. From the mirror he sees Hokuto nod. “Stop staring.” Taiga mumbles shyly when he still feels Hokuto staring even as he turned to face him.  
  
“You look really pretty.” Hokuto steps forward so that they’re face to face. He thought Taiga’s cheeks are just pink out of embarrassment but upon closer look he notices that the other man is actually wearing some make-up. “So beautiful.” He breathes out as his arms gently latch on to Taiga’s sweater.  
  
“You spent so much on these,” Taiga flutters his eyelashes at Hokuto teasingly. “Might as well go all out, right?” he tries to flirt using his girliest tone and Hokuto chuckles at it.  
  
“You’re beautiful alright,” Hokuto repeats before he pulls Taiga forward for a kiss. He settles for holding Taiga’s waist rather than mess up the hair but Taiga doesn’t seem to mind, still completely lost in their kiss. Taiga’s lips taste rather sweet and he licks at them one more time before pulling away. “Strawberry?” he asks.  
  
“Yeah, from that Gamushara challenge.” Taiga admits.  
  
“You should wear that more often,” Hokuto drawls as he tries to kiss Taiga again but Taiga dodges immediately.  
  
“We’re not going to get anything done if you keep trying to kiss me.” Taiga complains as he grabs the lip balm and reapplies some to his lips. He also puts some on Hokuto’s lips. “That should stop you for a while.” he says with a small smile.  
  
Hokuto shrugs. “Let’s go?” he offers his hand to Taiga and he grins when Taiga takes it. He brings Taiga’s hand to his lips and kisses it, making Taiga blush again. “So honored to be your date, princess.” He winks at Taiga.  
  
Taiga tries to hide his smile as he gently bops Hokuto in the head. “Cheesy Idiot.”


	5. Our Morning - Yugo/Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo wakes up with Jesse beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the first drabbles I wrote for SixTONES and probably my favorite too :)

The first rays of the sun hits Yugo’s eyes, and he stirs from sleep. He wakes up, and covers his eyes from the blinding light. He turns in his bed, and freezes when he realizes he’s not alone. He stares, mortified, at the sleeping person beside him. He feels a headache coming as memories of last night flood his mind. There was music, dancing, and maybe a little too much alcohol from the party. He shuts his eyes, hoping everything’s just a dream, but when he opens them, Jesse is still there, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Yugo thinks it would have been better if it was someone else he ended up bringing home. Jesse is a good friend, and he’d probably laugh it off and go on like nothing happened when he wakes, but Yugo’s not sure if his heart would be okay with that. They’ve been friends most of their lives, but lately there’s this weird feelings (that he refuses to acknowledge) in his heart for the other boy. His train of thought breaks when an arm wraps around his waist and Jesse was snuggling closer, and he’s locked in place.  
  
It;s pure torture, Yugo thinks, to be this close to Jesse. Jesse is beautiful, no doubt about it, and he just wants to run his fingers along the younger boy’s face, wanting to memorize every detail because he’s sure this wouldn’t happen again. He continues to watch, and he feels his heart ache a little bit more. When a stray strand of hair falls on Jesse’s face, however, he wasn’t able to stop himself from pushing it away. His face ends up much closer, and he curses at how inviting Jesse’s lips are. Perhaps he’s still a little drunk (on alcohol or on his feelings, he’s not sure) but he decides that what Jesse doesn’t know cannot hurt him.  
  
The back of his hand gently grazes Jesse’s cheeks, and he moves so, so carefully so he won’t wake the other boy. He leans in, and when their lips are about to touch, his conscience suddenly wakes, and he stops. He can’t do this to Jesse, he can’t just do the things he want just because they’re friends and Jesse wouldn’t be mad, right?  
  
“Yugo…?” Jesse finally stirs and Yugo freezes. Jesse stares at him, his eyes still a little hazy, and Yugo panics. What should he say? How would he explain that he has this urge to kiss his best friend this early in the morning?  
  
“Jesse, look, wha—“ Yugo starts explaining, but Jesse places a finger on his lips, cutting him off.  
  
“If you’re not going to do it, then I will.” Jesse says and Yugo wanted to ask what, but Jesse’s hand already found its way to his hair, and the only thing he feels now is that warmth of Jesse’s lips against his. He closes his eyes, and he forgets everything else. When they part, there’s a tingling sensation in his lips, and he’s pretty satisfied that Jesse cheeks were probably as red as his.  
  
“I didn’t know you're so shy,” Jesse teases as he runs his fingers through Yugo’s hair. “Don’t you know morning kisses are the best?” His face breaks into a mischievous grin and before Yugo can say anything, he reels him in for one more kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one from OTP Prompts. The actual prompt is : "Person B wakes up first and contemplates waking Person A with a kiss. Person B leans in only to hesitate centimeters out of embarassment. Person A opens their eyes and says, "Well, if you won't do it, I will." but I kind-of changed it a bit to suit my muse :P


	6. Life Hack - 6T Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse learns a survival skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking up a recipe in youtube and the next thing I know, I was watching [this.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HO1kFosgVmk) (which eventually inspired this drabble) XD

“You could do that?” Juri throws a skeptic look at Jesse who nods at him excitedly. “You’re bluffing. That’s not even possible.” Juri returns to his phone, leaving Jesse to his own devices.

“You’re no fun, Juri.” Jesse whines as he pokes Juri’s cheek. “Want to bet?” he asks. “I’ll switch rooms with you if you win.” Jesse wriggles his eyebrows. “You get to room with Taiga tonight, what do you say?”

Juri clears his throat to hide his blush; Jesse sure know how to use other people’s secrets to his advantage. He puts his phone away this time and studies Jesse’s face. There’s that smug look again, but Juri’s confident he can win this one. “Sure.” A sly grin appears on his face and his eyes meet Jesse’s.

“Deal!” Jesse beams. “But if you lose…”

 

“Where did you get that?” Hokuto asks, appalled, as he eyes the watermelon Jesse just placed in the table. “We’re not having a watermelon eating contest, right?” he asks warily. He shoots a dirty glare at Shintaro and Yugo laughing at the side.

“They’re not even in season,” Taiga leans forward and pokes the watermelon before looking up at Jesse. “I don’t think the inn’s going to lend us a knife?”

Jesse’s face breaks into a huge grin. “I’ll cut it in half with a coin!” he declares excitedly as his band mates gape at him, except for Hokuto who still looks uninterested and Juri with that challenging look on his face.

“That’s cool!” Shintaro leans forward to better see what Jesse will do. Yugo does the same that he’s almost shoulder to shoulder with Shintaro.

“Just watch.” Jesse fishes a coin from his pocket and hands it to his band mates so they can check that he’s not using weird tricks on them. He sits down once the coin’s back and pulls the fruit closer. He pretends on studying and turning the watermelon, making sure to sigh too every time he touches the surface for added effect.

“Jesse! You’re just being dramatic!” Hokuto cries out impatiently. “Just get on with it.”

Jesse glares at Hokuto. “Fine.” He rubs the coin in the middle of the watermelon before applying pressure on it so that it breaks the skin and presses harder until only half of the coin is visible. He shows it to his audience before proceeding to make a cut around the whole fruit.

“We should’ve asked for a knife. That would’ve been faster.” Taiga whispers as they wait for Jesse to finish. “And that coin is dirty…”

Hokuto hushes him. “Survival skills, Taiga. We could use this for magazine interviews.”

“You don’t even care if we can eat the watermelon after…” Yugo points out.

“Hey.” Jesse calls the attention back to him as he finished making a cut around the watermelon and shows it to his band mates. “I’ll just do this…” he karate chops the watermelon and the fruit breaks in half. “Cool isn’t it?” he says triumphantly. Shintaro high-fives him while Yugo and Taiga examine the fruit. He winks at Juri knowingly, making the other scowl.

“Fine, you win.” Juri admits when Jesse sits down beside him. He hands over his phone and waits as Jesse scrolls through his gallery and deletes all the _questionable_ pictures he’s taken for this trip. “You suck.” Juri mutters dejectedly under his breath, half-mourning the loss of his blackmail material and the chance to room with Taiga.

“Guys,” Hokuto’s distressed voice cuts through the noise in the room and everyone turns to face him. “What are we going to do with all these leftover watermelon slices?”


	7. Restart - Jesse/Taiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What matters is that they’re back together now.

It almost makes up for everything else, Jesse thinks vaguely as he watches Taiga writhe beneath him. It makes his breath hitch; the sight of those golden locks spread across his pillow, the hint of pink on Taiga’s cheeks, the way the moans slip from his kiss-swollen lips and those dark, dark eyes staring at him intensely. His grip on Taiga’s waist tighten and he groans along with Taiga as he thrust harder, making Taiga’s back arch off the bed, eyes fluttering shut as he gasps for air. Jesse does it again and again, and Taiga’s reduced to nothing but a beautiful mess of moans and pleas. It makes Jesse smile – there’s nothing more satisfying than seeing Taiga fall apart because of him, _just for him_.

“Jesse,” Taiga whines weakly when Jesse just stopped moving. He was so close - all his nerves ablaze and head spinning from pleasure- all he wanted was to just come already. He opens his eyes and his cheeks heat up even more if that’s possible with the way Jesse is hovering above him, watching intently like it’s the first time he’s ever seen him. “Don’t stare like that, it’s creepy,” Taiga teases lightly to hide his embarrassment. He reaches out to caress Jesse’s cheek, the action surprisingly tender in the middle of sex, but Jesse doesn’t mind and leans towards the touch instead.

Jesse meets Taiga’s gaze and he knows Taiga understands too- all the fighting they’ve been doing is just a thing of the past, that what matters is that they’re back together now. “I just…I really missed you,” Jesse says softly before closing the distance between them with a passionate kiss. 


	8. Walk of Shame - Hokuto + Jesse + Yugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto and Jesse does the walk of shame.

“Long night?” Yugo asked the two slouched figures as he placed two steaming cups of coffee in front of them. Jesse looked like he’s going to fall off his chair any second while Hokuto’s slumped so badly on the table he wondered if he hit his head or something.  
  
Hokuto is the first to lift his head to acknowledge Yugo. “You said it.” He groaned before burying his head back under his arms. “My head hurts so bad.”  
  
“Obviously.” Yugo eyes the door just in case the customers start coming in. He averts his gaze from the door and back to his friends, a sigh escaping his lips when he notices how rumpled they both look. “Drank too much at the party didn’t you?” he asks. He just shakes his head when Hokuto hums in agreement.  
  
“Yugo…” Jesse suddenly groans and both Yugo and Hokuto turn to look at him. He still hasn’t moved from his position so they just assumed he passed out.  
  
“And what happened to you?” Yugo pokes Jesse, trying to see if he’s really awake or just sleep talking.  
  
“I heard Taiga’s also in the party so I snuck in,” Jesse straightens up a little before slumping forward on the table. “And then there was music and colorful drinks…” he trails off, the tips of his ears turns red and Yugo doesn’t even need to ask what happened.  
  
“So you hooked up with him?” Hokuto pipes up a little too cheerfully suddenly, making Yugo wince. He must’ve made the coffee too strong. Jesse groans loudly in confirmation and Hokuto laughs. “God, you’re a weird mess, hooking up with your ex drunk.”  
  
Yugo flicks Hokuto in the forehead. “You’re in no position to say that.” He scolds gently. “You’re a mess yourself.” He reminds him.  
  
Hokuto’s face breaks into a huge grin. “At least I didn’t end up hooking up with an ex.”  
  
“Then who did you end up bringing home?” Jesse lifts his head to glare at Hokuto. “Or is it the other way around?” he asks a little haughtily.  
  
Yugo checks the time before eyeing the door nervously. In a few minutes, his usual customers are going to start coming in and he’d rather that they don’t overhear what his friends are talking about.  
  
“I slept with my boss.” Hokuto says rather proudly and Yugo and Jesse’s jaw drops.  
  
Yugo clears his throat. “You’re going to get fired.”  
  
“I’m a good lay.” Hokuto’s coffee cup is almost empty and Yugo suspects it’s really the caffeine and sugar going into Hokuto’s head. “He’d probably keep me.” He sounds pleased with himself while Yugo’s face scrunches up in mild disgust. “All in all, I think I did better than Jesse though.” He teases as he side-eyes him.  
  
“Ugh, you’re gross.” Jesse slumps back into the table, his coffee still untouched. “Fine, you win this round.”


	9. Switch - Hokuto/Taiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hokuto and Taiga switch bodies.

The mirrors weren’t lying.

“I really do look like a girl!” Hokuto exclaimed as he examined his face. “And I’m so pale!” he groaned as he looked down his new body.

“Hey, watch it!” Taiga scolded him from his position in the bed. “That’s my body you’re talking about!” He huffed and Hokuto felt slightly amused at how foreign his real voice sounded with Taiga’s sharp tone.

“Stop glaring,” Hokuto met Taiga’s glare from the mirror’s reflection. “You’re not intimidating, not at all.” He teased him, his face breaking into a huge grin that seemed so out of place from Taiga’s usual expressions. “You’re so thin,” he could feel the ribs from under his fingers. “I won’t break if I do my usual stuff?” he inquired.

Taiga crossed his arms. “You don’t have a problem fucking _that_ , so stop complaining already.” His lips form into a pout, and Hokuto quickly notes that he could pull off the kicked-puppy look in the future. “How long do you think it’d last?”

“A day, maybe?” Hokuto finally walked away from the mirror to sit beside Taiga in the bed. “It’s not that bad.” He slung his arm around his shoulders and rubbed Taiga’s arm gently to comfort him. “At least you’re in my body.”

“No one will take me seriously, I swear.” Taiga muttered, making Hokuto gawk beside him. “And everyone will think I’m just trying to get into their pants…”

“You’re so mean, Taiga.” Hokuto says dejectedly. “At least you don’t have to try being sexy today.” He joked to lighten up Taiga’s mood a little.

It worked; Taiga chuckled lightly before falling back to the bed. “It’s going to be a long day, huh?”

Hokuto crawled over Taiga and grinned. “We could have sex.” He suggested oh so casually, making Taiga cringe. It sounded so weird hearing those words spoken in his real voice. Taiga opened his mouth to tell Hokuto to think of how to fix their problem when Hokuto placed a finger on his lips to hush him. “It’s the last thing we did before going to sleep last night, right?” Taiga nods, slowly getting Hokuto’s train of thought. “Maybe we’d switch back after another round.” He sounded rather pleased with his conclusion.

Taiga groaned - Hokuto’s got a point though. “You don’t think it’ll be awkward?” he asked. At this point, Taiga’s willing to try anything to get his real body back, but he’s not sure he’s prepared to see how he looked like during sex.

“It’ll be fun, just like watching our own porn.” Hokuto wriggled his eyebrows knowingly at Taiga. “You don’t want to see how hot you look-“

“I’m not interested!” Taiga cried out as he cuts Hokuto off, his face now a brilliant shade of red. “Keep your weird fantasies to yourself, please.”  

“You can top me this time,” Hokuto bargained and Taiga looked even more mortified. Looks like he’s not giving up on the idea that easily.

“But Taiga,” Hokuto whined. They spend a minute staring at each other before Hokuto finally gives up. “Fine, we’re not doing it.” Taiga had to bite back his smile at getting his way this time. “How about a kiss?” Hokuto tries again. “Just once while we’re switched?” He asks.

Taiga blinked. That didn’t sound too bad. “Just once.” He repeats and Hokuto nodded before leaning forward to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

“How did that feel?” Hokuto asked once he’s sitting back up, his face a little pink.

“Like how it normally feels.” Taiga answered, making Hokuto smile. “Not as weird as I thought.” He said truthfully. Seeing his real face inching closer was a little odd, but it didn’t dull the pleasant sensation any less. His skin still tingled and that familiar warm feeling still pooled in his chest.

“Fair enough.” Hokuto decides, satisfied, before rolling off Taiga completely and settling comfortably on his side.

“Are we still going to work?” Taiga asked. “We’re only meeting to decide the song line-up next filming right?” Hokuto hummed in response. “Kouchi could just fill us in on that,” he trailed off. He’s not used to calling sick but he doesn’t really know how to explain that he’s switched bodies with Hokuto.

“What? No!” Hokuto shot back up all of a sudden, surprising Taiga. “We’re going to work.” He says firmly. “I want to know how many people I can seduce using your body.”

  


	10. Warmth - Yugo/Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo likes the feel of Jesse's hands on his skin.

“Again?” Jesse whispers against Yugo’s lips. He plants another soft kiss before inching slightly away so he could watch Yugo’s face.

Yugo’s face turns considerably pink as he nods. “Please.” He answers as he peers at Jesse shyly. Jesse hums in affirmation and Yugo rolls on his stomach again and presents his back to Jesse. He nuzzles the soft pillow more comfortably as his skin prickles with anticipation as he waits for Jesse’s hands to get back on his skin.

Yugo lets out a pleased sigh when Jesse’s hands finally make contact with his skin – the touch absolutely delightful and making his nerves buzz pleasantly. Jesse’s hands were still warm from their previous session and Yugo mewls softly as Jesse’s hands begin to move, kneading and rubbing in all the right places as they make their way down his back slowly.

“You should learn to relax sometimes,” Jesse says as he rubs circles on Yugo’s lower back slowly to further ease the tension in his muscles. “Hey, are you listening to me?” Jesse asks before he stops and crawls back to Yugo’s face.

“That feels good,” Yugo drawls. “Really nice and…” he blinks at Jesse sleepily. “Why’d you stop?” he suddenly whined.

Jesse laughed cutely and kissed Yugo on the cheek. “You’re going to fall asleep on me again.”

“Can’t help it.” Yugo managed a sloppy grin as he rolled over to his back and pulled Jesse closer. “Your massages are the best.”

 

 


	11. Fools in love - Hokuto/Taiga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are meant to keep.

“What is it?” Taiga asks when he felt Hokuto nuzzle the back of his neck. He feels Hokuto’s lips curve into a smile, causing a shiver to run down Taiga’s spine.  
  
“You remember your promise?” Hokuto asks silkily as he watched Taiga’s confused expression on the mirror. Taiga’s eyebrows furrow a bit, and he looks like he’s about to say something then closes his mouth again. He settles on shaking his head. Something flickers in Hokuto’s eyes and he steps back.  
  
“I’m really sorry.” Taiga turns and apologizes as soon as Hokuto’s weight is off his back.  
  
“It’s okay.” Hokuto assures him good-naturedly. “I was really looking forward to it though…” He looks at his shoes then back at Taiga again, a small pout forming on his lips. Taiga feels bad for being forgetful, but he really can’t bring himself to remember any promises he made with the younger man.  
  
“Tell me what I promised you?” Taiga tries.  
  
Hokuto shakes his head. “Nope. That’s no fun.”  
  
Taiga huffs and crosses his arms. “Come on, Hokku.” He whines a bit. “Stop making me feel like I’m a horrible friend.”  
  
Something flickers in Hokuto’s eyes, and the next thing Taiga knows he’s been backed against the table, Hokuto’s arms on both his sides and their faces a little too close. “I can help you remember, I guess.” Hokuto murmurs as he leans in to close the distance between them. Taiga’s eyes closes automatically, expecting a kiss, only to open them again when he feels Hokuto whisper something into his ear instead.  
  
Taiga’s sure his face is beet red and he glares at Hokuto who’s laughing at him. “Do you remember now?” He asks as he pulls back, his expression turning serious. Hokuto feels like his heart’s about to burst as he watches Taiga. He waited for more than two years already, he’s sure he can wait for a few more minutes.  
  
“Are…you sure?” Taiga asks finally. “It’s been…a while and…” he trails off, unsure of what to say next.  
  
“You only agreed to let me take you out on a proper date when our unit becomes official. It’s no big deal.” Hokuto tries to sound casual about it. “It doesn’t need to mean anything more.” It’s barely a whisper, but Taiga heard it clearly anyway.  
  
“Hokuto..” Taiga starts, but Hokuto cuts him off immediately.  
  
“You know, it’s just me being weird.” Hokuto’s dart to the floor then back at Taiga. “Let’s just go home, and forget about this, okay?” He smiles awkwardly. “I’ll see you tomorrow at practice.” He turns his back to Taiga and goes for the door. Taiga grabs his arm in time to stop him from leaving. Taiga tries to make eye contact with Hokuto but it looks like the younger man has settled at looking at Taiga’s shoulder instead.  
  
“I was about to say that you better plan the best date you can,” Taiga almost smiles when Hokuto finally looks up. “Because that ‘ _anything more’_ you’re talking about will depend on that.”  
  
“I’ll sweep you off your feet.” Hokuto says all too seriously, making Taiga blush.  
  
 “You can try.” Taiga challenges fondly.  
  
Hokuto holds his pinkie out to Taiga. It’s a childish gesture, Taiga thinks, but he still entwines his pinkie with Hokuto’s. “It’s a promise.”


	12. Snack - Juri/Shin

“If you wanted a kiss,” Juri breaks off the pocky stick on Shintaro’s lips. “You should’ve just asked me directly, Shin-chan.” He cups Shintaro’s face and leans down to kiss him. He pulls back a few seconds later, satisfied at Shintaro’s beet red face and flops down beside him on the couch casually, as if nothing happened.  
  
“Wha-?” Shintaro blinks then shoves at Juri’s shoulder.  He sulks when he hears their other band mates snicker behind his back. “Geez guys,” he crosses his arms and pouts. “Can’t anybody eat peacefully here anymore?”


	13. Goodbye - Hokuto/Taiga

“Taiga, look at me.” Hokuto pleads as his thumb gently rubs away the tears on Taiga’s face. “Please.”  
  
“No!” Taiga squeezes his eyes even more shut if it was possible. He tries to shy away from Hokuto’s touch, but fails.  
  
“Don’t make this even harder than it is.” Hokuto whispers as he continues to cup Taiga’s face. “Please.”  
  
Taiga opens his eyes but looks down. “If you want to leave, then leave.” His voice shakes. “But please don’t take away my memories.”  
  
 “I’m so sorry…” Hokuto closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Taiga’s and Taiga’s eyes fluttered shut. “You can’t go back to being normal if I stay with you.”  
  
“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to…” Taiga’s voice is still shaking. “I’ll be fine, as long as you’re by my side.” Taiga reaches to cup Hokuto’s face.  
  
Hokuto  placed his hand over Taiga’s for the last time. “I just want you to know,” he removes Taiga’s hands and uses a little force to jerk Taiga’s face toward him so that they’re  finally eye to eye. “I’ll continue to love you, just from the shadows.” He whispers with a heavy heart. He gives Taiga a few seconds to let it sink in, before he stares Taiga in the eye and compels him to forget anything and everything that happened between them.  
  
As Hokuto tucks an unconsciousTaiga to bed, he realizes that maybe a few hundred years is still not enough for a vampire to master the art of saying goodbye.


	14. Moral Support - Yugo/Jesse

“Just admit it already,” Jesse playfully bumped Yugo’s shoulders as they walked along the theater’s backstage corridor. “You came to support me, didn’t you?” He asked, eyes crinkling a bit from smiling too much.  
  
“I did not!” Yugo shook his head vehemently. “I had some free time, and I happen to be in the area…” He tried to list down every possible reason he ended up watching J’s party, and glared at Jesse when he suddenly started laughing. “Hey!”  
  
“No use denying it, really.” Jesse turns to look at Yugo. “Everybody thinks it’s really sweet of you to be so supportive of me.” He teased, making Yugo huff at him.  
  
“Geez, if I knew you’d tease me, I-“ Yugo stops mid-sentence when Jesse linked their hands together.  
  
“Thank you.” Jesse says seriously this time. “You being here meant so much to me.” He squeezed Yugo’s hand affectionately.  
  
“You’re such a baby.” Yugo tries to sound indifferent, but the way he squeezed Jesse’s hand back says otherwise.


	15. Midnight Conversations - Yugo/Jesse

“Goddamnit, Jesse. It’s so late already. Just go to sleep.”

“But Yugo, we don’t have work tomorrow-“

“It’s past midnight already, really.”

“Let’s go somewhere nice! Like when we went to Hakone-”

“If I don’t sleep now, I’ll fall asleep on the wheel.”

“But where will we go?”

“Let’s re-schedule this some other day. Please. I’m really tired and-”

“But you’ll be busy with university and-“

“…”

“Yugo, don’t fall asleep on me!”

“Jesse…really…let’s call this a night.”

“YugoYugoYugoYugoYugoYugo!!!”

“What the hell?!”

“I have something to tell you…”

“What is it?”

“But it’s a little embarrassing…:

“Just.Spit.it.Out.Already.”

“I…”

“What?!”

“I just want to tell you that I love you.”

“…”

“Yugo, you still there? Hey?”

“You’re an idiot. Go to sleep already.”

“Okay then…Goodnight.”

“Goodnight…and I love you too.”


End file.
